1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor of a washing machine, and more particularly, to a motor of a washing machine that has a stator designed to be mounted directly on a bearing housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a brushless direct drive (BLDC) motor widely used for a washing machine, a torque generated by the BLDC motor is transmitted through a rotational shaft to rotate a drum of the washing machine.
Since the BLDC motors are disclosed in Korean Patent application Nos. 10-2001-0032863, 10-2001-0054478, and so on, detailed descriptions regarding their structures and operations will be omitted.
FIG. 1 is a view of a stator core of a BLDC motor fabricated by a spiral method.
Referring to FIG. 1, the stator core 1 of the BLDC motor includes a spiral core 2 fabricated by a spiral method and an insulator 3 for insulating the spiral core 2 during a winding process.
The insulator 3 includes a rib 4 and an arm 5 for reinforcing strength, and a bolt thru hole 6 through which a bolt passes to mount the spiral core 2 to a bearing housing.
The spiral core 2 cannot be mounted to the bearing housing without using the bolt thru hole 6 of the insulator 3, which complicates a shape of the insulator 3.
Meanwhile, the core 2 fabricated by the spiral method can be weakened in strength although occurrence of scraps can be remarkably reduced and thus manufacturing cost can be reduced.
Therefore, the insulator 3 is changed in shape and is formed with the rib 4 and the arm 5, thereby reinforcing the strength of the core 2.
However the changed shape, and the rib 4, and the arm 5 of the insulator 3 cause an acoustic noise and a vibration during operation of the motor.
Further, the more number of parts are required to make the stator core 1, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs and processes.
Furthermore, the prior art cores fabricated by the spiral method cannot be mounted to the bearing housing by itself, which complicates the shape of the insulator and increases manufacturing costs of the motor.